Rainstorm
by GearFeathers
Summary: Pokespe one-shot about SpecialShipping. Small amount of OldRivalShipping.


**Heya! I had this ... idea ... for a fluffy one-shot :D Indulge. Also I just realized, I update, like, once a month... I hope I can remain vigilant...**

* * *

It was pouring Meowths and Growlithes as Yellow rushed towards the bus stop. Cars rushed by, splashing water everywhere, and onto Yellow. As if she weren't soaked enough already. She had hoped that it wouldn't rain, and was only wearing a light jacket. Finally, she reached the stop. Another person was there as well. Yellow sat down, and shivered. She was soaked to the bone, and the weather showed no signs of relenting.

The person next to her looked at her, then asked her politely, "Hello Miss? Would you like to borrow my coat? You'd get sick in this weather in such light attire."

Yellow looked up at the man. He was taller than her (No surprise, almost everyone was), and had vibrant red eyes. He was holding out his coat to her. "Y-yeah, thank you Mr., but it's ok. Wouldn't you be cold?", she replied, blushing slightly.

"It's fine, I won't get sick. Otherwise I would've had to endure a flu shot for nothing!", he laughed.

"O-ok then..", she hesitantly put it on, and was surprised at how warm it was. "I-it's really warm", she stuttered. "T-thank you Mister."

The man smiled lightly, "My name's Red. Nice to meet you Miss."

"O-oh, uh, nice to meet you Red! My name's Yellow!", Yellow introduced herself.

"Well then Yellow, I can't imagine what was on your mind when you decided to go out in this weather with only a light jacket.", Red looked at her curiously.

"Oh.. I was in a rush, and it hadn't started to rain yet... I was hoping it wouldn't...", Yellow murmured.

"Ahh, that's understandable.", Red nodded his head.

The bus pulled up to the bus stop, and opened it's doors to let the two of them enter.

"Ladies first.", Red gestured to Yellow.

Yellow blushed slightly, "T-thank you." She climbed up onto the bus, and Red followed. Yellow sat down on the first row of seats, and Red sat besides her.

Yellow looked out the window for a bit, as the city flew by. "It's really raining hard...", she said softly. Yellow turned to look at Red. "Thank you again for lending me your coat Red!"

Red chuckled, "You can keep it. I have plenty of other coats at home."

"T-thank you Red!", Yellow smiled slightly, blushing.

"I really must ask though, where were you going in such a rush that made you disregard the weather?", Red asked.

"Oh.. I was headed towards the Charmander Cafe... My friend told me to meet them there at 7PM tonight sharp.", Yellow replied.

"Eh? Huh that's odd. One of my friends told me almost the exact same thing...", Red leaned back, thinking about the coincidence. "Wonder who your friend could be.."

The bus stopped once more at a bus stop.

"Well then, this is our stop.", Red moved out of the way for Yellow to pass through.

Yellow waited for Red on the sidewalk. After he got down, the bus's doors slid shut again, before driving off. The two of them then walked towards the cafe, and entered. Yellow hadn't even taken five steps into the cafe before she was tackled by a blur.

"Yellow! You made it!", the person cheered, before turning to look at Red. "You too Red! Come on, let's go sit at the table!"

"H-hi Blue!", Yellow said, slightly disorientated from the flying hug that Blue had given her.

"Heya Blue! Did you invite you invite Yellow here too?", Red asked her as he sat down.

"Yeah! Looks like you two already met. Not to mention you two look like a couple.", Blue snickered.

Both Red and Yellow blushed furiously. "H-hey wait a second here...", Red stuttered, as Yellow just sank down into the seat out of embarrassment.

"Stop embarrassing them would you?", another man sat down at the table. "It would also be nice if you introduce us to your friend here Blue?", he said, nodding in Yellow's direction.

"O-oh, hello! My name is Yellow!", Yellow said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Green.", Green introduced himself.

"Anyways, can we get something to eat now? I'm starving!", Red laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah! You and Green are going to pay, because I left my wallet at home, and this is Yellow's new to our group! She shouldn't pay!", Blue smiled craftily. "How about... Greenie pays for us, and Red pays for you and Yellow!"

Green glared at Blue with annoyance, before laying his head to rest upon the table in resignation, knowing any attempt to stop her would only make the situation worse. Yellow looked at Blue with surprise and embarrassment.

"A-ah, I can uh, I can pay for myself. Uh.. It's ok!", Yellow yelped.

"Aww Yels, don't worry too much about it, right Red?", Blue glared at Red. "RIGHT?"

"Y-yeah... Right!", Red agreed nervously, sweating bullets.

Yellow looked back and forth at Blue and Red, then glanced at Green who was laying face-first on the table.

 _Blue... is **REALLY** scary sometimes..._ , she thought.


End file.
